l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
Akneth
Akneth, the Spider Dragon Akneth, The Black Widow, the Dark Mother Akneth is an ancient deep dragon (Purple). She was powerful when the elves were young and the most marking event of her life was the exile of the elves that would become the drow. Disoriented and angry after their forced exodus from their eladrin homeland in the imperium, they drew the attention of the ever curious Akneth. She befriended a band, earned their devotion and led them to found Yenethrocal, the city that would grow to become the most powerful in the underworld. Ever curious, Akneth toyed with her new disciples, twisting their fey energy and their very bodies. (She is the reason for the differences between drows and eladrin that wouldn’t otherwise be so marked, she is also the reason for their matriarchy). What Akneth hadn’t counted on and will never admit is that just as she was shaping her drows, her drows were shaping her. As millennia passed, she grew to see her children’s imposed exile as an insult to her. Her specie’s natural inclination toward exploration turned to desire for conquests. She brought to heel the majority of the other drow cities and enslaved countless hordes. Now, feeling in her bones like the mother of the drows, she wants to avenge her children’s honour. It’s time to look upward. Stats: An ancient Deep Dragon with a few spider themed powers. Theme: Vengeance and injured pride: When dealing with the upside world, an overwhelming desire to prove their superiority should guide the drows. Slavery and demon summoning: There aren’t that many drows. Akneth’s forces have at best a 1/10 ratio of free warriors to slaves. They also rely heavily on summoned demon (Even before the exile). That means a huge army but pitiful morale (unless facing an elite commando). Few encounters with Akneth’s forces should be homogeneous. Mix and match heavily from the recommended list. Matriarchy: Akneth devours all her male children and refuse to have direct dealings with any male except during mating seasons. Suffice to say that she is a black widow in that regard. Refusing to deal directly with males means that absolutely all of the upper echelons of Akneth’s army and government is composed of females (drows and female dragon daughter). Akneth’s favoured children: Akneth loves her drow but she favours even more her dragon daughters. Female Deep dragons of various age play an important role of leadership in the army. This causes some jealousy amongst high ranking female drows. Callous: While drows lives are precious, their slaves’ are not. Every time you can show that by sacrificing a lesser race to help a drow/dragon, do it. Flaws: Beside their natural chaotic tendencies, the ratio of slave to drows is just too high. History teaches us a thing or two about that kind of situation. In a nutshell: A matriarchal Imperial Rome in the underdark Forces: Drows and deep dragons, umber hulks, delver, drider, anything underground that can be enslaved (troglodytes, kobolds, gnomes, grimlocks etc.) and a few powerful beings worth allying with (Beholder, illithids), summoned demons.